<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White Roses of Garland Moon by Grumpy_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831732">The White Roses of Garland Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Cupcake/pseuds/Grumpy_Cupcake'>Grumpy_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Dating, I AM BACK, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn, the fake dating au that no one asked for, with more of this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Cupcake/pseuds/Grumpy_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and gives as gifts to close friends or potential lovers.</p><p>AKA Dimitri accidentally ends up in a fake relationship with Claude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How To Ask A Prince To The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am back with more of whatever the hell this is. </p><p>More fuel to add to the ship that is my entire profile at the point. </p><p>Funny thing is, the ship was a creeper for me. I was fine until I watched an Azure Moon playthrough and then Chapter Nineteen arrived and slapped me in the face. </p><p>I haven't looked back since then.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a feeble attempt to avoid asking a girl to the dance, Dimitri ends up asking Claude instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garland Moon, Year 1180</p><p> </p><p><em>When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and gives as gifts to close friends or potential lovers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri is surrounded by white roses, and he doesn’t have a clue what to do with them all.</p><p> </p><p>He knows the reason why, of course. On the fourteenth day of Garland Moon, women weave garlands made from white roses and give them a close friend or a potential lover. He has received ten so far, and the day is not even halfway through. Before he’d even left the dormitories this morning, he had one shoved into his hands by a girl who promptly ran away afterwards. On the way to breakfast, two more materialised, and then another three arrived on his desk. By lunchtime, four more garlands had been presented to him by girls who couldn’t quite look him in the eye as they stumbled over a love confession before sprinting away.</p><p> </p><p>It has left him feeling a bit confused as to what to do next.</p><p> </p><p>How is he supposed to respond when no one sticks around long enough for him to do so?</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s popular, Your Highness.” Sylvain laughs as they have their lunch of meat skewers and salad. “Ten garlands in around five hours. That’s two every hour. Oof, and I thought I was the Casanova.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please be quiet, Sylvain.” Dimitri mutters as he tries to focus on his food. The meat is dry and tasteless, not helped by his ageusia. He has no idea who any of the female students are, but they seem to know him enough to determine which desk is his and leave him flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it <em>is</em> the White Rose Dance tonight. I think all these lovely ladies are just plucking up the courage to ask you out, Your Highness. Oh, to be surrounded by so many women.” Sylvain drapes an arm around Dimitri’s shoulders. “I saw the pretty little blonde who gave you the roses this morning. She’s a cutie. Or how about that girl who nearly proposed to you outside the classroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not interested, Sylvain. I can appreciate the effort that was put into these garlands, but I am honestly not interested. How can I focus on a dance when my kingdom is in turmoil?” He tries to take another bite of his food, but can only nibble at the flavourless skewer. Lord Lonato’s rebellion is troubling, not least because he could inspire other minor lords to join in, causing chaos to unfold in Faerghus.</p><p> </p><p>As if the country isn’t already falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just it, Your Highness. You need to distract yourself from these affairs. And tonight is a perfect excuse to do just that.” Sylvain finishes off his lunch, picking at his teeth with the end of the skewer. “Go on, go find a pretty girl and ask for to the dance. It’ll just for the night. Probably...”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri lets of a sigh of resignation, and pushes his plate of food away.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, fine. The next girl who presents me with a garland, I will ask her. Are you satisfied now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet!” Sylvain grins like a child in a sweet shop. “It’ll be fun, Your Highness! I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>“We have different definitions of fun...” Dimitri utters darkly under his breath as he gets to his feet and picks up the plate of half-eaten skewers. Depositing it in the waste, he exits the dining hall and heads towards the classrooms. The bright Garland Moon sunshine is shining down on the academy, with not a single cloud in the sky. Couples sit together on the grass or on benches, the boys wearing those damned garlands that seem to haunt Dimitri wherever he goes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Find a girl and ask her to the dance. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How hard can it really be?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Outside the classrooms, Dimitri stops dead in his tracks. His heart sinks when he spots two more girls camping outside the door to the Blue Lion classroom, one of them holding the garland in her hand. The other girl appears to be giving her a pep talk, pumping her fists in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there he is!” The girl without the flowers, who is petite with brown plaits secured in place with white ribbons, races up to him and drags her friend behind her. “Your Highness! We’ve been waiting for you! Go on, Cici, you can do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Cici blinks underneath her wide-framed glasses, staring straight into Dimitri’s soul. She is incredibly pretty with her flaming red hair, deep brown eyes, and plethora of freckles. Dimitri gives her a warm smile, mentally encouraging her on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, there are worst people to take, I suppose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t! I’m sorry, Flora, but I just can’t!” She cries, thrusting the garland into Flora’s hands and darting back into the Black Eagle room. Flora tuts and faces Dimitri, a hand on her hip in a seductive manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, forgive me friend. She’s had a massive crush on you for such a long time, Your Highness, and I thought it would be a good idea for her to ask you to the dance. But it seems I was mistaken. So...” She places the garland on Dimitri’s head and traces a line down his arm with her finger. “How about we go instead?”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri’s brain completely short circuits. The perfect opportunity for him to ask a girl out, to get Sylvain to stop pestering him and get him off his back, and he cannot make the words come out. The close proximity of the girl is making him extremely uncomfortable, and he backs away from her like he’s been on the receiving end of a Thunder spell.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m-I’m sorry, Flo-Flora. These flowers are lovely, and I would be honoured to take you to the dance. But I am afraid that I must decline. You see, I... I am already taking someone else!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, I am?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are? Who are you taking?” Flora asks, eyeing him up suspiciously. “I was under the impression that you were single.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri immediately panics. Having not thought ahead in his lie, he now struggles to think of who he is now supposedly dancing with. He quickly glances around the gardens, trying to find someone familiar who will comfortable enough to go along with his lie for as long as possible. He briefly considers Ingrid, who is busy pushing away a potential suitor, but decided against it as she would likely kill him for not giving her advanced warning. His eyes fall onto Hilda, who is proudly displaying her garland to...</p><p> </p><p>“Claude...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?! You are going with THE Claude von Riegan, the leader of the Golden Deer house! Huh, I guess that makes sense.” Flora looks disappointed for a brief moment, but then perks up with a big smile on her face. “Well, enjoy yourself! Cici and I will go ask someone else to the dance.” She giggles to herself as she turns away and disappears into her classroom, leaving him stunned as to what just happened. He doesn’t realise that he is moving until he is standing next to Hilda and Claude.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, anyway, I am going to dance with all the girls today! And maybe some cute guys if they ask me. Oh, Your Highness!” Hilda stops swaying from side to side and smiles at Dimitri. “What brings you here? Want to hide away from all the attention you’ve been getting? Ooh, you’ve got a garland, as well!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I saw those two girls running off. Don’t tell me you broke their hearts by turning them down?” Claude pats Dimitri on the shoulder, a sly grin on his face. “So, what can I do for you? I assume you didn’t come here just to talk. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Claude, can I talk to you for a moment? In private?” Dimitri nervously glances around, afraid that someone will overhear his conversation even though the only other person nearby is Hilda.</p><p> </p><p>“Say no more, Your Princeliness. I am all ears. Sorry, Hilda, but I am needed by the Prince. I’m sure you understand.” He links an arm through Dimitri’s. “So, shall we go hide in the Golden Deer classroom? I doubt anyone will inside right now. Not on such a lovely, sunny day. Reminds me of home, almost.”</p><p> </p><p>As Claude leads him away, leaving behind a dumbfounded Hilda, Dimitri can only focus on the speed at which his heart is racing. In his attempt to wheedle his way out a dance, he has ended up starting a rumour that he is dating Claude. The house leaders of the Golden Deer and Blue Lions, together... The gossip will spread like wildfire. Even if it is not true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if it not true...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inside the Golden Deer classroom, Claude perches on his desk, legs swinging in a carefree manner. The classroom is indeed empty, save for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Claude says, tilting his head to side, “What has gotten you so worked up? Not used to having this many admirers? Hate to tell you, Your Princeliness, but you are the Crown Prince of Faerghus. Any girl would kill for you to even look at them.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri opens his mouth to speak, only to find that his mouth has gone dry. The more he thinks about it, the stupider this whole scenario sounds. Of course the people will not believe the rumours! Him and Claude... They are two separate people who are, at most, close friends and allies. Everyone will chalk them to be being baseless rumours and leave it at that.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, the look on Flora’s faces suggests that some people just <em>might</em> believe what they hear.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the nerve to talk, Dimitri spills the details on everything that has taken place, from the constant bombardment of garlands to how he accidentally said that he was taking Claude to the dance. The whole time, Claude’s face is stoic. It’s only when Dimitri finishes talking that a smile creeps across his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve really gotten yourself into a pickle, Your Highness. Heh, it is pretty funny when you think about it. You, me, dating... Who’d have thought?” Claude slides off his desk. “So, what do you want to do about it? We can come clean and say that you lied under pressure, which will briefly upset some people but also means that we can sweep this under the rug and forget about it. Or, we could have a little fun with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have a little fun? What are you suggesting, Claude?” Dimitri folds his arms over his chest, the feeling of dread creeping over him. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s say we play along with your blunder. Pretend we are courting. That we are each other’s beau, other half, special someone...” Claude wraps his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders and leans in obnoxiously close. “Fake dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Claude! What could that possibly achieve?!” Dimitri splutters, his face burning up from the close contact. “We will only be feeding into the false rumours!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, you must be a little bit intrigued by this. Imagine the drama this could cause!” Claude leans in even closer, childishly playing with Dimitri’s cape. “Two house leaders, heirs to the respective countries, caught up in young love! How they must tragically be torn apart to fulfil their respective duties as Prince and Sovereign Duke. Maybe, if we want to make it extra spicy, we could throw a dramatic break up into the mix. Say that doesn’t pique your interest even a little bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri yelps and hides his face in his hands. He regrets ever asking for Claude’s help. He would rather be rotting in a prison cell than be stuck in this awkward position. Now faced with two choices, he begins to weigh them up. Coming clean and admitting that he lied would be the better choice, but it does mean having to tell Flora that he just didn’t want to dance with her and experiencing the fallout that is sure to follow.</p><p> </p><p>But if he pretends to be with Claude...</p><p> </p><p>Even he has to admit that there are worst people to be stuck in a fake relationship with. He knows Claude well through their many sparring sessions and mock battles. The boy may be a schemer, and he does deliberately avoid talking about his past, but he isn’t <em>terrible</em> to be around. He enjoys a joke as much as the next person, and on the rare occasion his true smile slips through, it feels as though the world is a little brighter. And he is compassionate and deeply cares about his friends. Just the other day, Dimitri witnessed him giving Ashe and Ignatz lessons on how to improve their archery technique. The only reason Bernadetta wasn’t there, he had said, was because she was hiding in her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The only annoying thing about Claude is his lack of personal space.</p><p> </p><p>Something with Dimitri can try and get used to.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I suppose I would be willing to give this ‘fake dating’ a try.” He says, giving Claude’s arms a soft tap. “If that is okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Claude smile is bright enough to rival the brilliant sunshine outside, his eyes gleaming with joy and the freckles lighting up his face. He pulls Dimitri into a quick side-hug, causing the prince of yelp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Then it is settled. We still need to work everything out, like how long this is going to last and when we ‘end it’, but for now, I say we both have a date for tonight’s dance.” Claude fiddles with Dimitri’s garland crown. “Don’t worry about having to look your best. You’re already handsome enough as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri once again feels the heat rising to his face as the bell rings for the end of the lunchbreak. Claude lightly presses a kiss into his hair and heads back to his desk. Blurting out a hasty ‘thank you’, Dimitri hurries past the Golden Deer students now filing into their classroom. He can hear them talking to each other as he rushes into the Blue Lion room, face hiding beneath his hands. It is only when he is safely inside that he fully realises what’s just happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh Gods, what do I do now?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am aware that in-game, the fourteenth of Garland Moon is a Saturday. Pretend the students are gathering in their classroom to begin their afternoon chores or something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How To Distract A Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri tries to focus on his daily tasks, but Claude is making life difficult.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pure fluff and I have no regrets or apologies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon drags by at a torturous pace.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri has been assigned stable duty with Dedue, which he is grateful for. Dedue is content to leave his nose out of other people’s business, only asking about it if they bring up the topic first. If Dimitri had been paired with any of the other Blue Lions, <em>especially Sylvain</em>, he would no doubt be harassed with questions until the sun goes down. That is the last thing Dimitri wants, considering he doesn’t even know what he is supposed to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Claude will have all the answers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>He always does</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Every so often, Dimitri glances up at the clock to check the time, and then frantically looks around to see if anyone is approaching him. Normally he would welcome the company to keep him and Dedue entertained whilst they tended to the horses. But today, he knows that they will only want to know about him and Claude. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing that will contradict Claude, which could cause the whole lie to unravel and fall apart faster than he can repair it.</p><p> </p><p>For the first hour, he escapes being interrogated.</p><p> </p><p>His luck runs out in the second hour.</p><p> </p><p>After sweeping up horse muck, Dimitri spots someone approaching him. He cannot make out who they are, but they are heading straight towards him. The person spots him, waves, and breaks out into a sprint. Panic sets in as Dimitri tries to find somewhere to hide. He shoves the brush he is holding into Dedue’s hands and rushes into the stable, crouching besides a pile of straw. He prays the person didn’t see him try to make his desperate escape attempt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Dedue, you seen His Princeliness anywhere? He was here just a second ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, Claude, I am afraid I have no seen him. He said he was going to fetch something from the classroom and ran off. Perhaps I can leave a message to give to him?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait, Claude?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri scrambles to his feet and hurries to leave the stables. He skids to a halt in front of Claude, quickly picking straw from his hair and smoothing down his clothes. Claude, in contrast, looks as immaculate as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s back, I see. Well, Your Highness, enjoy your trip to the classroom?” Claude folds his arms and raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face. Dimitri inwardly groans for being too hasty in his attempt to escape. If he’d waited just a few seconds, he would have seen that Claude was the approaching him. Now he just looks like a fool who tried to hide in the stables when there was no reason to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Apologies, Claude, I thought you were someone else.” Dimitri shakes his head to remove the last of the straw. “I was afraid that someone would be coming to question me about... You know.” He says, changing his words at the last minute when he realises that Dedue is within earshot of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Claude chuckles, a light and breezy sound that Dimitri can’t help but laugh along with. All the tension is his chest, all the worry he’s feeling about getting everything wrong, has now been cleared.</p><p> </p><p>“About that, Your Princeliness, I was about to ask you about You Know What. But, I see that you are busy. No matter.” Claude sits on top of a barrel, folding one leg over another and drumming his fingers on his knee. “I will talk to you after you’ve done~”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri turns his attention back to his work and tries to focus on getting all the tasks done before the bell rings, but all he can see out of the corner of his eye is Claude watching him with intense interest. No matter what he does, he can spot Claude smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>It is incredibly distracting.</p><p> </p><p>In the remaining hour, Dimitri only manages to get half of his tasks finished. He repeatedly apologises to Dedue as he packs everything back into the stables, saying that he will take full responsibility for their appalling job.</p><p> </p><p>“That was all your fault.” Dimitri says when he walks over to Claude, who is still resting on top of the barrel. “You were distracting me from my work. And the worst part is that you weren’t even trying to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so I managed to distract Prince Dimitri by merely being in his presence? Good to know.” Claude winks as he slides off the barrel and brushes the dirt from his uniform. He links an arm through Dimitri’s and sets off in the direction of the dormitories. “However will we cope when we are at the dance together?”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri doesn’t reply as he walks alongside Claude, trying his best to work out what his emotions are telling him. On one hand, he wants to push Claude away from his personal space. Ever since the Tragedy of Duscur, and the repeated nightly visits from those he lost, he feels like he needs the space to breathe. Space to scream and get all his anger out. Having a personal bubble around him also means that he can safely keep his distance from people so that he is ready to become King, which will mean that no-one can ever be close to him as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>But on the other, he misses this close contact. Too many people treat him with like he is someone who needs to be put on a pedestal, and few actually approach him as a student who just happens to be heir to the throne. Being around Claude is reminding him of what it’s like to be a normal teenager who has to worry about everyday things. Like being in a new relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Or, at the very least, pretending to be in one.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, this is the temporary escape from his duties that he needs.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the dormitories, Dimitri unlinks his arm from Claude’s and grabs hold of his hand. Claude lets out a little gasp, before returning the gesture with equal force. Ignoring both the butterflies in his stomach and the shocked looks from the students gathered around the grounds, Dimitri climbs up the stairs to the upper story and marches down the corridor. It is only when he is the safety of Claude’s bedroom that he reluctantly lets go.</p><p> </p><p>“That was... Very bold of you, Your Highness. But effective. Keep this up and we will have no problem convincing everyone of our cunning plan.” Claude kicks his boots off and shoves some books off his bed. He flops down with a dramatic sigh. “Oh, to be in love with a handsome prince. Whatever shall I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Help me figure out what I am supposed to say. I’ve managed to avoid questions from my classmates, but there is only so long I can stay silent before you realise that something is up.” Dimitri rests next to Claude, taking care not to sit on any books. He can’t help but notice how messy Claude’s room is, like some particularly powerful Wind magic has just blown through.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s what I’m thinking.” Without sitting up, Claude stretches his arms out straight in front of him. “We’ve been going out for, say, a week now? Week and a half? What do you think, Your Princeliness?”</p><p> </p><p>“Make it a week, just to avoid confusion. And that we wanted to keep it a secret, so we could make it official during this dance. Though Sylvain will probably want to know why I even agreed to ask a girl out.” Dimitri sighs, hiding his head in his hands. “Gods, what mess have I gotten us into?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I’ve managed to get myself out of worse situations. At least you didn’t leave me in the dark about all this.” Claude heaves himself up. “I really do appreciate you telling me. Would have been a nasty surprise when you broke up with me, for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I couldn’t do that to you. To such a thing would be deplorable.” Dimitri drops a hand and rests it on top of Claude’s. “So what now? How long are we going to keep this charade going?”</p><p> </p><p>Claude shrugs, resting his head on Dimitri's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“As long as we feel comfortable doing so. As soon as the novelty factor wears off, let me know, I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable. This relationship may be fake, but I still do care for you, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another thing. Please, just call me Dimitri. I prefer it, and it will make this whole thing seem more believable.” He gazes down at Claude and gives him a tired smile. The day feels like a week has passed, and there is still the dance to go. A yawn accidentally slips through, much to Claude’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired? When was the last time you slept?” Claude starts poking at Dimitri’s face, examining the dark bags under his eyes. “How are you still standing?”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri can only offer a weak shrug. He couldn’t get any sleep the previous night because of his father demanding to be avenged. Instead of the expected nine hours of sleep, he only managed to achieve three. The night before, he slept for four hours. Before that, <em>two hours</em>...</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep last night. I felt a bit sick, that’s all.” He says, laying back on Claude’s bed. The mattress is ridiculously soft, and the duvet looks so warm and inviting... If he just moves some of the books out the way...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe some quick shut eye before the dance won’t hurt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m sure Claude will wake me up when it’s time to go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Sunlight hitting Dimitri’s eyes stirs him from his deep slumber. He blinks rapidly as he tries to piece together where he is. The pillow under his head and the duvet over him indicates that he in a bed, <em>but whose bed</em>? Sitting up and rubbing the dust from his eyes, he quickly realises that he is in Claude’s room because of the golden blanket that is covering the white duvet. The books that were scattered around the bed have been neatly stacked by the desk. More confusingly, Dimitri’s jacket, armour, and boots are resting on a chest of drawers. The last thing he remembers is falling asleep in his full uniform, and now he is just wearing his shirt and trousers.</p><p> </p><p>He throws back the duvet and slithers out of bed, amazed at how much energy he has. Gone is the lethargic feeling that has followed him for the past few days. Now he feels like he can tackle the White Rose Dance, no problems.</p><p> </p><p><em>This nap has worked wonders</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He is slipping on his boots and gathering up the rest of his uniform when the bedroom door swings open and Claude strolls in carrying a tray of food. His coat is unzipped, and the strand of hair that is usually in a braid hangs loose by his face. He kicks the door shut behind him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri! Good morning!” Claude places the tray down onto his bed and picks up a piece of strawberry from a bowl of fruit. “How did you sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I slept very well, thank you. I feel... Wait...” Dimitri processes what Claude has just said. <em>Morning? Did he just say morning?</em> How could it be morning when he’s had a small nap? And what is the tray doing here?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is going on?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Claude notices Dimitri’s confusion and bursts out laughing. He pops the strawberry into his mouth and starts plaiting his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been our for nearly an entire day. After you feel asleep yesterday, you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you.” Claude finishes his braid and secures it place with a clasp. “Don’t worry, you didn’t miss anything that important. Aside from Sylvain being rejected by every woman he asked for a dance. The usual.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri flops back onto the bed, his hands resting on his lap. All the fuss over trying to avoid having to go to the White Rose Dance, and he ends up sleeping through it all. The sole purpose of the fake relationship with Claude is to make it appear as though he is taken. And now, it’s all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look so glum, Your Princeliness. The two of us were the talk of the night. Everyone wanted to know about our secret relationship.” Claude plops himself down onto the mattress and takes a large bite out of a slice of toast. “So, here’s the story. Remember last week when we had our little sparring session? That is when you, hopeless romantic that you are, confessed your feelings. And I, having been swept of my feet, reciprocated. We were waiting for tonight to tell everyone. But, unfortunately, you were sick. So I let you sleep in.” He shoves the remainder of his toast into his mouth in an undignified manner. “Ta-da!” </p><p> </p><p>“You want to continue with this? You don’t want to ‘break up’ and come clean that it was all a lie?” Dimitri cautiously takes another slice of toast and nibbles on it for the sustenance rather than the flavour.</p><p> </p><p>A wounded expression momentarily flashes across Claude’s face, but he masks it with another smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I said that I am in it for the long run, and I mean it.” He hesitantly holds out a hand for Dimitri to take. “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri wastes no time in dropping his food and clasping onto Claude’s hand. With his free hand, he reaches out to rest it on the back of Claude’s head and bring their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, the one who is writing this mess: JUST CONFESS ALREADY</p><p>I'm sorry for those who wanted a dance scene! Please take this hastily thrown together chapter as an apology D:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How To Spend Time In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the first day of the plan, Dimitri learns to enjoy the little things in life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not the best thing I've ever done, but I am suffering from writer's block. </p>
<p>This is pure fluffy filler, and nothing more. </p>
<p>Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sunday</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri’s private time with Claude is cut regrettably short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast, he is dragged to the training grounds for his weakly sparring sessions with Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix. Victory against Sylvain is easy, as he has been slacking on his training, but both Felix and Ingrid both make him work to secure the win. And then, before he can escape, he is roped into competing in the interhouse lance tournament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His first opponent comes in the form of Hilda. Though she manages to get a couple of lucky hits in, she is no match for him. The same is also true of Bernadatta, who manages to do even less damage and is taken out in two hits. Lorenz, his next challenger, provides a bit of a challenge, but Dimitri manages to land a critical hit. Leonie is the only really poses a threat, given that she is close to earning her cavalier certificate, but she soon falls to him. Dimitri rapidly apologises to everyone as he makes short work of them and is soon crowned the winner as soon as he takes out his final opponent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he collects his prize, a brand-new fortified steel lance, he notices a certain someone leaning against a pillar with a hand on their hips. He can see their smirk from ten feet away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Claude</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nicely done, Your Princeliness. Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Claude laughs as he takes the steel lance and gives it a few careless swings. Dimitri takes a few steps back to avoid losing an eye. “Could never learn how to use these things. Give me a bow any day of the week. Maybe an axe if I’m really that desperate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I could teach you.” Dimitri finds himself saying without realising. His face begins to burn up in response. If he looks like a tomato, Claude doesn’t comment on it. Instead, his eyes begin to light up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teach me? Very well, Your Highness.” Claude grabs hold of Dimitri’s hand and drags him into the centre of the training yard. The rest of the Blue Lions all stand back to watch the events unfold. Dimitri is certain that Sylvain is giving him a double thumbs up with a sly wink. Felix merely rolls his eyes and drags Sylvain over to a free space and shoves a training lance into his hands. In their section of the yard, Dimitri watches Claude’s attempts to hold the weapon properly, and drastically failing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Almost like he failing on purpose</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Claude, it’s like this.” Dimitri approaches Claude and reaches around from behind to position his hands properly. He hesitates a few moments, unwilling to pull back. Whilst he is not normally used to this kind of close contact, he finds himself... <em>Enjoying it?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, now what? Jab them with the pointy end?” Claude doesn’t meet Dimitri’s eyes, a light blush creeping across his face. “Or do I do that sweeping motion that you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You... You choose.” Dimitri draws away and hurries over to where the training dummies are stored. He drags one over and places it front of Claude. “Do whatever you feel comfortable with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the side of the training yard, both Felix and Ingrid let out a hiss of concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seemingly unaware of his surroundings, Claude lifts up the lance over his right shoulder like he is about to swing an axe. As he brings it diagonally down, he forgets to hold back and slams the weapon onto the floor, the shiny new blade snapping clean off. The sound of the blade sliding across the floor draws everyone attention towards a horrified Claude still holding the handle portion of the lance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Gods! Dimitri, I... I’m so sorry!” Claude drops the handle and starts sprinting towards the exit. Dimitri catches him by the arm as he passes by. He can hear Felix muttering some swear words under his breath, but he glosses over him to focus on calming Claude down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax, it was an accident. There’s no way you could have known that this would happen. Really, it’s fine.” Dimitri rubs his arms up and down Claude’s shoulders in what he hopes is a comforting way. “You remind me of the first time I started training. I managed to break a sword at the age of nine. Heh, I guess that’s my Crest for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tear slides down Claude’s face, and for second Dimitri worries that he has said the wrong thing. That is, until he feels a droplet of water run down his own face. Followed by another. And then another. Within seconds, rain is pouring from the sky, causing students to make a mad dash for shelter. Dimitri grabs hold of Claude’s hand and runs into the roofed section of the training yard, just in time for the monsoon to start. The sand turns into wet sludge as the wind begins to pick up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phew, I was wondering when it was going to start raining.” Claude leans back against the wall and slides down the floor, taking Dimitri with him. “People seem to forget that this is the wettest month of the season. Well, almost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Verdant Rain Moon does technically have more rainfall throughout the month, but Garland Moon has the heavier showers.” Dimitri watches as the rain drips from the roof and forms puddles in the sand. “I miss rain like this. It never rains in Faerghus, at least to the far north in Fhirdiad. The temperature is always just below freezing, so at best we get sleet. At worst, premature snowfall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even in the summer? Ouch, no wonder people from Faerghus are tough as nails.” Claude lightly punches Dimitri in the arm. “You’d like the Alliance, then. It’s a lot more temperate then Faerghus. The only place it really snows is to the east, along Fódlan’s Throat. Yeah, you having a royal tour of the Alliance, aided with yours truly. I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A tour of the Alliance?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>With Claude?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dimitri squeezes Claude’s hand, taking care not to apply too much pressure. He is still wearing his metal gauntlets, and the last thing he wants is to break a bone in Claude’s hands because of his brute strength.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like that very much, Claude. Perhaps after my coronation, I could go on a tour of Fódlan, starting with Alliance. I could then tour the Adrestian Empire with Edelgard, and finally invite the two of you over to Faerghus and show you around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile that slowly spread across Claude’s face is genuine, as his eyes light up with excitement. Dimitri wishes, now more than ever, that he can keep that smile there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then it is settled! For now, we should try and head back to the main building before we get stranded here.” Claude gets to his feet and dusts off his coat. He holds a hand down for Dimitri to take. “Coming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Right now? But it is still raining.” Dimitri takes Claude’s hand and allows himself to pulled up. “We’ll get soaked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Your Highness, live a little! Never deliberately gone for a walk in the rain? It’s surprisingly soul cleansing.” Ignoring everyone’s cries for him to stay put, Claude throws open the training yard doors and steps out into the storm. He spins around a few times, his arms held out wide. His laugh is so carefree that Dimitri can’t help but want to join him. With a final apologetic glance towards his friends, he heads out and stands alongside Claude. The rain trickles down his neck and into his shirt, and droplets of water flow from his hair and into his eyes. But there is something refreshing about the whole experience. He tilts his head back and lets the rain hit his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See! Knew you’d enjoy it.” Claude nudges Dimitri with his elbow, grinning like a child. His hair has lost its usual height, and now lays down flat. Dimitri’s finds himself breathless at just how <em>innocent</em> Claude looks. Gone is the trickster nature with the scheming looks. Now he is just a teenager who is getting used to his new home. He takes Dimitri by the hand again and starts leading him towards the central building. Dimitri follows behind him, too awestruck to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the classroom, disaster strikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri’s foot slips on a sodden patch of grass, causing him to lose his footing. He reaches out for the nearest available object to steady himself, which happens to be Claude. In one fell swoop, the two of them land in the mud with a heavy thud. Dimitri tries to wipe the mud out of his eyes, but only succeeds in smearing more mud across his face. His hair and the left side of his uniform are covered, with his cape being the worst affected area. He ineffectively tries to clean it off, when he spies Claude trying to pick himself up in his peripheral vision. His hands give way, causing him to land face first into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri cannot help himself as he bursts out into uncontrollable laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carries on laughing as Claude properly gets onto his knees, wiping his face on the back of his sleeve. It’s only when a pile of mud gets launches into his own face that he stops, blinking in shock as Claude gives him a smug smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn’t take long before an impromptu fight breaks out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri hurls mud at Claude, who returns the favour with equal enthusiasm. Their childish laughter drowns out the passing storm. For the first time since the Tragedy of Duscur, Dimitri feels as though his soul is free. Those he lost, the ghosts that have been following him, are nowhere to be found as he enjoys his time with Claude. He knows he will get into trouble for acting in an un-princely manner, and for getting his uniform caked in mud, but at that moment in time he doesn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would quite happily do this all over again, just to see the light shining in Claude’s eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was based on every camping trip I've ever been on. Middle of summer with predicted heatwaves? Mother Nature has other ideas and dumps a weeks worth of rain down in two days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How to Comfort A Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dimitri has difficulty dealing with his ghosts, Claude offers to help out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! It's been a while.</p><p>FIRST OF ALL, CHECK OUT THIS BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF FANART FROM THE AMAZING AUTUMN-SACURA: https://imgur.com/B5r58Rp</p><p>Holy crap, you have no idea how happy seeing fanart of my work makes me :3</p><p>Second of all, I'm still alive! Barely. </p><p>Yay...</p><p>Third of all, sorry that is very short and a bit of a mess :&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Monday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>As the bell rings for the lunch break, Dimitri tucks his books inside of his desk and waits for the rest of his classmates to leave. He didn’t get much sleep the previous night. The happy memories of him spending time with Claude playing in the rain had been replaced by his family chastising him for allowing his emotions to get in the way of his true purpose: avenging their deaths. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear them repeatedly telling him to dump Claude and move on with his life.</p><p> </p><p>He heaves himself from his desk with a heavy sigh and ventures outside, being taken completely by surprise when he spots Claude sitting on the bench outside the classroom. Much like Dimitri, Claude has been forced to wear alternate uniform due to his usual clothes being in the wash. Unlike Dimitri, however, Claude is wearing the summer uniform with the sleeves rolled up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He looks so good... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unlike me in this stiff, starchy formal outfit not meant for everyday wear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Your Princeliness! Thank the Gods you’re here. That lesson was so boring I thought I would die.” Claude gets to his feet and casually slings an arm around Dimitri’s shoulders. “So, what are your plans for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not sure. I will probably have lunch and then do some reading outside. It’s a beautiful day, after all.” Dimitri fiddles with the sleeves on his jacket, fingers running over the embroidered roses. Following the monsoon on the previous day, the sky is deep blue with not a cloud in the sky. The grass is a vibrant green, the same colour of Claude’s eyes with seem alive with joy and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed it is. Mind if I join you? This weather reminds me of home.” Claude sighs wistfully as he heads into the direction of the dining hall, still latching onto Dimitri like a hermit crab. Inside, the smell of fresh soup and warm rolls causes Dimitri’s stomach to gurgle. He won’t be able to taste any of it, but the aroma of summer vegetables and baked bread is too good to resist. He manages to get some food (but only after the kitchen staff shoo Raphael away as he attempts to get his third helping), and sits down at a table with Claude and the rest of the Golden Deer. Unlike the Blue Lions, the Golden Deer are a rowdy bunch who openly insult each other in a loving way.</p><p> </p><p>Tucking into his flavourless soup, Dimitri tries to listen to the latest argument about lance techniques between Lorenz and Leonie. He wants to offer his input, to chip into the conversation, but cannot get a word in edgeways due to their heated debate that shows no signs of stopping. Instead, he allows their words to merge as he forces the soup down, until all he can hear is background noise that is interrupted by his family.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You stupid boy! You’re eating with the enemy!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll never become King at this rate!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You are meant to be avenging us! This doesn’t look like it to me!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please stop please stop please stop PLEASE STOP!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri doesn’t realise he is shouting until he hears the gasps and shrieks of the Golden Deer. He also doesn’t realise that he has slammed his fists into the table in his frustration. The soup bowls and plates of bread have gone flying and now litter the floor. On the verge of a breakdown, Dimitri fires off some rapid apologies as he starts to back away, not daring to look any of them in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>I need to get out of here</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly flees from the dining hall, sprinting as far as his legs can carry him. There is someone chasing after him, but he doesn’t stop running until he is in the safety of the Blue Lion classroom. His pursuer follows close behind, still calling out his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Dimitri, what’s the matter? They didn’t mean it, honestly. Their teasing can get a bit much, but it’s all in good fun.” Claude slides up next to him, worry etched across his face. “Leonie can be a bit of a brute at times.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri shakes his head, his hair falling over his eyes. He grabs onto his desk, trying to keep his breathing level. The voices are still there, still yelling at him to get rid of Claude and be done with him. The wood threatens to splinter underneath his vice-like grip.</p><p> </p><p>“It was them. My... My father. My stepmother... Glenn...”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, good to know I have your father’s approval.” Claude jokes, gingerly placing a hand over Dimitri’s. “Come on, let’s go outside and get some fresh air. Maybe get some reading so that you can’t focus on the voices. Let’s see...” Claude pries Dimitri’s hands off his desk and flips it open. “This looks new. <em>‘White Magic for Beginners – Volume One: The Basics and Fundamentals</em>’. Well, don’t look at me, I’m useless at that stuff. But hey, maybe it’s what you need.” He tucks the book under his arm and closes the desk. Dimitri wordlessly lets himself be dragged around by Claude, too shaken to move on his own accord. It is only when he is being sat down on a bench and has the book placed on his lap that his senses return and he flicks it open, trying to focus on the words.</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon sun has other ideas.</p><p> </p><p>Even in the shade, the rays are hitting his eyes at just the right angle for him to be blinded. He wants to read, but it is impossible. The thicker material of his clothing is also making staying out in the sun for too long almost torturous, as the outfit was designed for the colder months.</p><p> </p><p>He slams his book shut without marking the page and leans back against the stone wall. In the small corridor outside the classrooms, there are others like him who are avoiding direct exposure to the sun. A majority of people have shed their jackets and rolled their sleeves up to bask in the heat, but many others have retreated to the safety of the shade. Many of those hiding are from Faerghus, where the temperatures barely reach double digits in the summertime. The hottest season on record was a couple of years ago. During the month of Blue Sea Moon, the temperature reached twenty degrees. The heatwave killed valuable crops and caused ice to the north of the region to melt, resulting in the lethal combination of famine and widespread flooding. Three hundred people died during that month, a record high. Not even the freezing temperatures of Pegasus Moon have that many deaths.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Faerghus is truly a harsh place to live. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do people live there? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The weight of something heavy on his shoulder jolts him out of his thoughts, and he glances across without registering anything. He properly looks again when his brain tells him that a person is leaning obnoxiously close to him. Sure enough, he is greeted by the broad smile of Claude.</p><p> </p><p>“I slipped away to get you some desert, given that you haven’t eaten much.” Claude presents something wrapped in a napkin. He unwraps it to reveal a squished slice of chocolate cheesecake, melted due to the heat. “Ta-da! And I got you a spoon to eat it with.” He moves the book away and places the cheesecake and the spoon on Dimitri’s lap. “I had to fight off Raphael for this, so it’s a bit worse for wear. Probably tastes alright, though!” His smile falters when he thinks about what he has just said. “Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to say it like that...”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri picks at the cheesecake with the spoon and nibbles on the chocolate frosting. He’s not especially hungry, and it tastes as flavourless and bland as everything else he's eaten, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Claude. He finishes the whole thing, wiping his mouth with the napkin afterwards. The smile coming from Claude makes it all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“There, hopefully you’ll feel better soon.” Claude says just as the bell signalling the end of lunch break rings throughout the monastery. “I’ll deal with the waste. And if those ghosties come back, let me know. I’ll deal with them.” He starts heading back to the Golden Deer classroom, but hesitates for a few seconds. Dimitri has very little time to react before Claude surges forwards and plants a kiss on his cheek. As he scuttles away, his face is rapidly turning the colour of a ripe tomato.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri is left feeling stunned as Claude disappears into the Golden Deer classroom. He rubs the spot where he’s been kissed, heat flooding into his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s still just a fake relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That kiss didn’t mean anything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Why does it feel so right??</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dimitri: Fellas, is it gay if the boy you are pining for kisses you and then runs away??</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dimitri: I'm too gay for this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>